Idiotisk kidnappning
by Nichira
Summary: Valkyrie blir kidnappad, Skulduggery är arg och resten är bara sidoskådare. Kidnapparen är helt utan logik.


**Fanfiction: **Skulduggery Pleasant

**Händelse: **Nichira (min OC) kidnappar Valkyrie och har den mest knäppaste lösensumma för Skulduggery för att få tillbaka henne.

**Egen kommentar:** Detta är en kortis som jag gjorde när jag var uttråkad för rätt länge sen. Jag äger bara Nichira. Förlåt om de karaktärer som jag inte äger kan vara lite ur karaktärerna.

Min karaktär Nichira har utvecklats sedan jag skrev detta men jag väljer att inte ändra henne för hon är (enligt mig) rolig som hon är i den här texten och är egentligen inte så långt ifrån hur hon är nu.

Detta utspelas efter Valkyrie och Skulduggery känner till om hur Val är Darquesse. Jag tycker inte om hur hon förlorade så många i den boken, Tanith till kvarvarorna och hur doktorn dog samt hur hon började dejta Fletcher och vampyren. Så jag har gjort att Tanith kom tillbaka till gruppen utan någon kvarleva i sig.

Den trasiga glitchen Nichira är lös och har bestämt sig för att hon vill stöka till det för Skulduggery och Valkyrie. Hon gör detta genom att kidnappa Valkyrie.

"Hej Valkyrie. Du känner inte mig men jag känner till om dig och vi ska leka en lek."

"Vad-" och så blev allting svart för Valkyrie när hon tappade medvetandet.

När Valkyrie vaknar upp är hon i ett mörkt rum, så mörkt att det inte går att se något. "Var är jag?"

"Godnatt."

"Vem är du?"

"Jag är jag såklart!"

"Jag menade som i ett namn."

"Jag är Nichira och jag har kidnappat dig."

"Varför har du gjort det? Är du ute efter att skada mig? Kanske Skul? Vad du än har planerat så kommer det inte att funka. Skulduggery kommer att komma hit och slå in skallen på dig.

"Så trevligt men jag hade hoppats på att han skulle komma hit så han kan kyssa dig."

"Vad? Vad snackar du om?"

"Kedjan du har om halsen kommer bara att gå upp om han, Skulduggery Pleasant, kysser dig på munnen med sina tänder."

Valkyrie flyttade sina händer upp till halsen där hon märkte av halsbandet av metall och kedjan som leder från den. "Okej. Vad det än är för spel du spelar så är du tokig. Nu, tänd ljuset så jag kan se dig och släpp sedan loss mig så jag kan sparka ditt fula tryne."

Nichira tände ljuset i rummet och visade sig själv. "Jag kan tända ljuset och visa mig själv, men jag tycker inte om smärta så du får stanna i kedjan.

Valkyrie såg på något som var kanske ett huvud högre än Skulduggery som hade en lång hals, päron formad kropp, långa armar med klor som nästan nåde ner till golvet, benen påminde om en katts bakben eller benen hos en känguru men med klor längs ner. Den hade även en svans som en känguru men tjockare. Dess huvud hade en liknande form som en vargs men större och hade öron som gick bakåt på huvudet och smalnade ut en bit ner på nacken. Den var helt vit förutom ögonen som hade gul iris och rocken den hade på sig som var grön.

"Vad är du för något och vad vill du med mig?"

"Jag är Nichira Raji Darkheart och jag är en 'glitch' som är i statusen 'trasig' och jag kidnappade dig för skojs skull med att störa dig och Skulduggery."

"När Skulduggery kommer hit kommer han att göra dig riktigt illa."

"Okej men jag vet inte riktig hur han skulle kunna göra det. Jag är en glitch. Jag kommer göra så att han kysser dig."

"Han kommer att kunna göra illa dig och han kommer INTE att kyssa mig."

"Han kommer att kyssa dig och kommer att göra att du får all kontroll. Jag måste gå nu så att Skulduggery kan hitta dig och ge dig en kyss." Nichira släkte ljuset och lämnade rummet.

"Vad? Stopp, kom tillbaka hit! Urg." Valkyrie hölls tillbaka av kedjan kring halsen och satt i mitten av rummet. "Helvete." Hon var inte glad.

Med Skulduggery.

"Var är hon? Vem tog henne?" Skulduggery gick fram och tillbaka i rummet arg, och orolig.

"Lugna ner dig. Vi kommer att hitta henne." Ghastly gjorde sitt bästa med att försöka lugna ner Skulduggery.

"LUGNA NER. HUR SKA JAG LUGNA NER? VALKYRIE ÄR KIDNAPPAD. Hon var tagen direkt efter jag lämnade av henne vid fyren för två dar sen. Jag borde inte ha lämnat henne på det sättet. Jag borde ha gått med henne."

"Hej, jag ska ta mister Skulduggery till miss Valkyrie nu."

Skulduggery vände sig om snabbt och såg glitchen Nichira. Han tog ut sin pistol. "Vem och vad är du? Du vet var Valkyrie är? Var är hon? SVARA."

"Jag är Nichira, en glitch, och jag vet var Valkyrie är för jag är den som tog henne och nu är jag här för att ta mister Skulduggery ditt hon är."

Tanith och Ghastly gjorde sig redo att anfalla varelsen (Tanith hade kommit tillbaka åtta dagar tidigare utan någon kvarleva i sig). Skulduggery talade i en låg och hotfull ton.

"Var är hon? Vad har du gjort med henne?"

"Hon är i mitt hem klädd i en kedja och jag har inte gjorde något mot henne utom att prata lite."

"Om du har gjort illa henne."

"Det har jag inte. Jag kidnappade henne men jag gjorde ingen skada mot henne. Jag är här för att plocka upp dig mister Skulduggery."

Tanith och Ghastly hoppade mot henne men hon flyttade sig bara ur vägen. Sen anföll Skulduggery henne, men i samma stund han rörde vid henne var de borta.

"Skulduggery!" Tanith och Ghastly var ensamma kvar i Skulduggerys hem, sen dök Fletcher upp.

"Hej. Några nyheter om Val än?"

De två kvarstående i huset berättade för honom om det som just hade hänt.

"Skit."

Med Skulduggery och Nichira.

"Vi är framme och nu ska jag ge mig iväg. Hejdå." och så var Nichira borta och Skulduggery var lämnad i ett vitt rum som verkade vara ett rätt vanligt vardagsrum.

"Stopp. Fan. Var är du?" Skulduggery lät inte glad men han fick ett svar.

"Hallå? Skulduggery, är du där?"

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery började springa runt i rummen. "Var är du?"

Han fick ett svar från ett av rummen längst bort i den upplysta korridoren. "Jag är här."

Skulduggery gick in i det enda mörka rummet och när han tände ljuset fick han syn på Valkyrie, sittandes på golvet i mitten av det för övriga tomma rummet. "Valkyrie. Är du skadad?" Han gick över till henne.

"Nej. Jag är okej men jag kan inte få av den här kedjan från mig."

Skulduggery såg då kedjan som var som ett halsband och koppel. "Jag ska få av dem från dig." Men hur mycket han än försökte och vad han än gjorde gick de inte av. "Helvete. Det är en formel på dem och jag kan inte se hur vi ska få av dem." Då kom det en röst.

"Hej, det verkar som om du inte vet hur du ska få lås Valkyrie men det är okej. För jag har redan berättat det för Valkyrie hur man ska göra för att få av dem så du kan fråga henne om hur ni ska göra."

Skulduggery var inte imponerad och var arg. "Kom ut hit nu."

"Näpp."

Skulduggery muttrade innan han vände sig om för att fråga Valkyrie. "Hur ska jag göra för att få av kedjan?"

"Jag vet inte. Det hon sa var inget annat än något korkat."

"Vad sa hon?"

"Bara struntprat."

"Valkyrie du måste berätta för mig. Snälla."

Nichira valde att tala igen. "Jag sa till henne att kedjan är gjord att lossna efter du kysser henne. Tänder mot mun."

"Vad?"

"Japp."

Valkyrie blev röd i ansiktet och morrade. "Sluta skämta och berätta hur vi ska få av den."

"Skojar inte. Det är en äkta kyss som funkar."

Efter en stund när de gjort ytterligare några försök med att få av kedjan men misslyckas, verkade det som om de bara hade ett alternativ kvar.

"Är du säker Val?"

"Vi tycks inte ha något annat val med det här, gör vi?"

"Jag vet men är du säker?"

"Ja, låt oss ge det... ett försök."

"Okej. Jag är ledsen för det här Valkyrie."

"Det är okej, det är inte ditt fel."

Skulduggery satte sin ena arm om Valkyries midja och den andra handen bakom hennes huvud när han långsamt drog henne till sig. Valkyrie såg in i hans ögonhålor innan hon började stänga sina ögon och satte sina händer på hans axlar. Så kysstes de.

De båda kände att det hela var konstigt, nervkramande och fel, men de kände också som att det på något sätt var det mest underbara, naturliga och rätta de gjort tillsammans. Så de satt där en stund i den stadiga närheten av varandra innan de tveksamt och långsamt bröt av kyssen, de fortsatte dock att hålla varandra.

Kedjan gav ifrån sig ett 'klick' och var därefter borttagen från Valkyrie. Den som talade först var Skulduggery.

"Är du okej Valkyrie?"

"Ja, jag tror det... öh tack... för att du hjälpte att få loss mig."

"Det var så lite. Nu, låt oss hitta Nichira och slå ner henne."

"Låter bra för mig."

"Låter bra för mig med." kom Nichiras röst. "men ni kanske skulle vilja tänka om den idén." En tv-skärm kom fram i rummet från ingenstans och sen kom en bild upp på den. "för jag tror att det finns fler än bara jag som skulle älska att få se den här bilden." den var av Skulduggery och Valkyrie när de kysser varandra. "Just ja, jag tror att ni skulle vilja se det som finns i rummet till höger om er."

De gick in i rummet och där inne hittade de ett par personer som var medvetslösa på golvet, men det var inte den stora överraskningen. Den stora överraskningen var vilka de sagda personerna var, det var Meritorious, (kvinnan som jobbade med honom men som jag glömt namnet på), Mr Bliss och Kenspeckle. De var alla där välbehållna och vid liv. På en till tv-skärm på andra sidan rummet dök Nichira upp igen.

"Hej. Det här är en liten bonus från min sida som egentligen inte kommer spela någon roll om två år men det är okej. Valkyrie, jag gav dig ett löfte och jag kommer att hålla det men för nu, hej då." Så var Nichira borta, alla andra i rummet var också borta, inklusive Valkyrie och Skulduggery, men alla hittades igen i sina respektive hem. Förutom Valkyrie som hittades tillsammans med Skulduggery i Gordons hus.

Två år senare spelade Valkyrie rollen som Darquesse medan hon dödade hela världen.


End file.
